1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monochromatic wavelength variable terahertz wave generation/detection system and a method capable of satisfying angle phase matching conditions at the same time in both generation and detection of a terahertz wave, and particularly, to a monochromatic wavelength variable terahertz wave generation/detection system and a method capable of operating at room temperature while being capable of a high-sensitivity and fast operation. In the specification, a terahertz wave denotes a wave at about 0.1 to 100 THz frequency.
2. Background Art
In recent years, technical development in the terahertz wave area is expanding on a daily basis. Accordingly, studies on applications of a terahertz wave are extending to fields from basic science to industrial inspection (fields such as diagnostic apparatus, product inspection apparatus, forgery prevention apparatus, and personal belonging inspection apparatus). Conventionally, a terahertz time-domain spectrometer is mainly used as a terahertz wave generation/detection system. The terahertz time-domain spectrometer measures, on a time axis, a broadband terahertz wave generated by directing a femtosecond laser to a photoconductive element (PC antenna) and applies Fourier transform to the measurement result to convert the measurement result to information on a frequency axis.